The present invention relates to a portable storing device with universal serial bus (USB). The storing device includes an upper cover provided with hooks and a catch, a lower cover provided with catching portions for engaging the hooks of the upper cover to form a box, a circuit board having a USB connecting terminal provided thereon and being located in the box formed from the upper and lower covers, and a push-pull control unit provided with a hooking portion and adapted to engage with the circuit board.
In Taiwanese Patent Application No. 91213459 filed in the name of the same applicant of the present invention, there is disclosed a portable storing device with universal serial bus, exploded and assembled perspective views of which are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. As shown, the portable storing device disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 91213459 includes a case 11 formed from an upper case 11a and a lower case 11b, a circuit board 12 with a USB connecting terminal 121 mounted in the case 11, and a push block 13 having an extension portion 131 extended into the case 11 via a top opening 112 on the upper case 11a. The extension portion 131 is provided with a hole 132 for engaging with an electronic component 122 on the circuit board 12, so that the push block 13 interferes with the circuit board 12. Whereby, when the push block 13 is pushed forward or rearward, the USB connecting terminal 121 on the circuit board 12 is projected from or retracted into the case 11. The above-described portable storing device with USB is therefore very practical for use.
However, it would be even better if the USB connecting terminal, either in the projected or the retracted position, could be stably located in place.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable storing device with USB, in which means are provided to locate a USB connecting terminal thereof. in place when the same is at an extended position to project from a box of the portable storing device or at a retracted position to locate in the box.